


Cold Blood

by MorbidWorld



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: And some glances to how I think Amazons anatomy works, I did this before finishing Amazons so, Mild Mentions of Blood, One-Shot, Set a bit after he joined the Nozama Peston Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidWorld/pseuds/MorbidWorld
Summary: Haruka can't stop the beast, he finishes an Amazon just as it reverts back to its human shell.He's entranced by how different both species are.





	Cold Blood

The faint smell of blood and its consistency is, without a doubt, a new sensation for him.

It feels... Different.

And, if it weren't for the heat of the battle and all the adrenaline coursing through his system, he'd stop a minute to list down all the differences between blood and how it felt whenever he finished an Amazon.

Blood isn't as gooey as the viscous liquid the Amazons dissolved into. It is definitely warmer for some weird reason, maybe all the heat leaves their bodies whenever they morph, which would also explain why their carcasses felt so cold whenever he punched them.

After all, he has experienced it. The warmth suddenly leaving his whole body as he changes from himself to... Himself. As weird as it may sound, he has come to terms with his complete being.

It's intriguing, how they can be so human and inhuman at the same time, those are thing he finds himself pondering on more time than he'd like to admit, it was as if a sudden curiosity had been awakened within him after he managed to shake free from his restraints, in a way, and though he didn't really particularly enjoy the idea of it... He had to thank Jin for it.

He staggers after coming to the realization that he shouldn't be listing the differences between the goo and the blood, there was no way he should, because—because...! He gets rid of Amazons, not humans, he wouldn't be able to, he stumbles, and for a minute he wants to scream, loud, but he swallows the scream and his eyes dart upwards, then back to the floor.

He wasn't expecting it to morph back to his human form, of course not, it had been exactly on the last second while he was delivering the last punch and he was so into the fight he didn't stop himself and—...

He stops working for a second, his brain shuts down completely and he just sits there with his claws a bright, deep red, the amount of blood is so great that it almost looks completely black, it _almost_ resembles the goo.

* * *

 

Maybe they're right.

No matter how strong his resolution is.

Haruka has to get used... To the fact that he'll never get used to this line of work.

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff I've had saved for a while, kudos and comments are appreciated as always!


End file.
